


Can I Watch?

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks it might be interesting to watch Brendon, and Brendon loves the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Watch?

“So, I’ve been thinking about something,” Ryan shifted so his thigh was pressed against Brendon’s. “I bet you’d look hot fingering yourself,” 

Brendon looked quizzically at Ryan, “When were you thinking about this?” A faint blush was appearing on his cheeks as Ryan placed his hand on his thigh. 

“Last night, while I was stretching you. It’s all I could think about. I wanted to have you do it right then. It would be so hot, Bren. Can I watch?” Ryan slowly inched his hand up Brendon’s thigh. 

“Maybe we could try that sometime…” Brendon was clearly being affected by the placement of Ryan’s hand, his breathing was picking up and he was shifting in his seat.

“I look forward to it,” Ryan smiled, got up and left an immensely confused and aroused Brendon to sort out his thoughts. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan shoved Brendon into the bedroom, causing him to stumble backwards and land on the bed. He straddled Brendon and began unbuttoning his shirt as he marked his neck. Brendon moaned as Ryan left bite marks on his collarbone. Once Brendon’s shirt was out of the way, Ryan began work on his jeans and boxers. 

“I wanna watch you, Bren,” Ryan said in between bites. He was grinding down on Brendon’s hips, making him squirm. 

Brendon bit his lip and leaned his head back further, exposing his neck to Ryan even more. “I’ll do it,” he replied, chills went down his spine as Ryan trailed kisses up his neck, along his jaw, and ending at his mouth. 

“Good boy,” murmured Ryan against Brendon’s mouth. Brendon moaned in response to the words, his hips jerked forwards slightly. “Not yet, you haven’t even started,” Ryan broke the kiss and rolled off of Brendon. Ryan leaned over and got into the dresser, pulled out a bottle of lube, and tossed it to Brendon. “You know what to do,” 

Brendon fidgeted with the cap before it finally came off. He poured a generous amount onto three of his fingers and moved so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread, giving Ryan an amazing view. He slowly began to circle his hole as Ryan settled at the foot of the bed. 

Brendon’s moans filled the otherwise silent room. He whimpered as he started to push in with one finger. “Not yet, tease yourself a little longer,” Ryan directed. Brendon whined, but he did as he was told. 

“Can I please finger myself now?” Brendon asked. Precum was dripping from the head of his cock onto his stomach. His breathing was heavy, his voice hoarse. 

“Yes, but go slowly,” Ryan didn’t want Brendon to cum before he had the chance to fuck him. He slipped his cock out of his boxers and began to stroke himself at the pace that Brendon was going. “Add another finger,” Ryan ordered, knowing this would stretch Brendon a little faster than he was used to, but Brendon loved that feeling. Brendon moaned and spread his legs apart even further as he added another finger. He was a mess, and Ryan was enjoying every second of it.

“Can I go faster, please?” Pleaded Brendon. He was so close, but he wasn’t going fast enough to actually cum. 

“Add another finger, then you can speed up,” Ryan stroked faster, he wanted to fuck Brendon so badly. Watching him like this; legs spread, exposed, and moaning, it was driving Ryan crazy. 

Brendon started moaning Ryan’s name, and that was Ryan’s breaking point. “On all fours, hand me the lube,” Brendon quickly complied, removing his fingers and getting on his hands and knees after handing Ryan the lube. Ryan coated his cock in the lube before setting it on the table next to the bed. 

“I want you to beg. Beg for me to fuck you,” Ryan’s voice was rough and demanding. He grabbed Brendon’s hips forcefully and pressed his ass against his cock. 

“P-please fuck me, Ry, please. I’ll be so good. I want you to fuck me so badly, I want it rough, please, Ryan!” Brendon moaned and begged. He ground back onto Ryan’s cock, just wanting it inside of him. 

“Fuck, Bren, you sound so good when you beg,” Ryan lined his cock up with Brendon’s entrance, slowly pushing forward and earning a moan from Brendon. “God, you’re so fucking tight,” Ryan slowly began to thrust once he was all the way in. 

“Ryan, please, fuck, Ryan,” Repeated Brendon over and over as Ryan began picking up speed. Ryan dug his fingernails into Brendon’s hips to make sure Brendon went at his pace, not too fast, and not too slow. 

Ryan pulled out and quickly helped Brendon flip over onto his back. He grabbed a handful of Brendon’s hair and pulled on it as he fucked him. Ryan frantically kissed Brendon. Brendon moaned and whimpered against Ryan’s mouth, he was so close to the edge, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Please, Ry, can I cum, please?” Brendon begged as Ryan moved down to play with Brendon’s nipples. He lightly bit one and tugged at it before letting go and licking it. He repeated this with this other as Brendon said Ryan’s name again and again. 

“You can cum when I do, just a little bit longer,” Ryan mumbled as he started thrusting harder and faster. Brendon was a complete mess, only moaning ‘Ryan’, ‘Please’, and ‘Fuck’. Ryan wasn’t that far behind him. “Bren, you feel so fucking good,” 

Ryan bit down on Brendon’s chest as he came, leaving teeth marks that would take a week to fade. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused Brendon to cum seconds after Ryan. His moans echoed off of the walls, making them seem a lot loud than they actually are. Brendon and Ryan laid there for a few moments before Ryan pulled out and rolled over so they were laying next to each other. 

“Did you like that? I know I did,” Ryan asked Brendon, who seemed about ready to fall asleep. 

“Mhm, a lot,” Brendon moved so that he was pressed into Ryan’s side.

“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” Ryan put his arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Maybe after a nap,” Brendon already closed his eyes and was breathing evenly. Ryan smiled and hummed to himself. He loved when Brendon fell asleep, he always looked so peaceful. Ryan closed his eyes and let sleep carry him away, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was going to upload once a week? Well, I lied. Thanks to @itsskylerblue for this idea! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
